bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Change Is in the Air (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Change Is in the Air", Season 2, episode 4, 44th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Doc Hogg's First Call Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear asks what changes are, Everything Changes and What Do You Think? {The word "Change" appears below.} {The cartoon sandwich appears with cheese. The other has peanut butter and jelly on it.} Bear: We had to change to a cheese sandwich, instead of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. {The sandwich peanut butter and jelly is gotten rid, only showing the cheese sandwich.} {A pattern of clothes show up on the clothesline.} I woke up this morning The sky was so bright Funny, it seemed so dark last night Think it'll get dark again? Bet you're right If it didn't, that would be strange I love the changing leaves when summer turns fall It changes to winter, but best of all When spring rolls into summer like a big beach ball Guess it's always time for a change Everything changes It comes and goes First the sun sets, but then the moon glows Everything changes Everything just flows What'll be changing next, who knows? You can change your mind or your attitude If you're feelin' grumpy, change your mood Don't like the taste? Just change your food That's pretty easy to arrange Gotta change a light bulb when it burns out When someone can't hear you, change your voice and shout You can change the subject that you're talking about We're just talking 'bout change Everything changes It comes and goes First the sun sets, but then the moon glows Everything changes Everything just flows What'll be changing next, who knows? (2x) What Do You Think? Tutter and Treelo Try Out / Doc Hogg's Second Call Doc Hogg: Hello, Bear. Pip and Pop Shows the Peanuts / Doc Hogg's Third Call Doc Hogg: Hello, Bear. Pip and Pop Starve Together / Shadow Segment Bear: Dig in. I don't need 'em anymore. (Pip and Pop arrive at the table, Bear made a big jump) Bear: Dah! Pip: Wow! These look good, Bear! Pop: Really good! Pip: Yeah! (Suddenly is a female laugh is heard offset, Bear put his hand in his ear.) Bear: That sounds like Shadow. I'll see you guys, I think I hear a friend calling me. Pip and Pop: See you later, Bear! Bear: Come on. (Pip and Pop began eating it) (leaving the kitchen) Bear: I know that Shadow. Hey! Maybe if we sing our song and look real hard, she’ll appear. Ready? (Start singing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Looking the downstairs) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Camera pans) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (Stop singing in the yellow rooftop) Shadow! (bends down to look at the floor) (Shadow magically appears on the right wall and laughs) Bear: Hmm? (turns right to look at the living room) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear. I'm right here. Bear: Oh, Hello, Shadow. It's so Nice to see you. So What have you been doing today? Shadow: I was just out by the pond swinging from the pussywillows. Bear: Wow. That sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, I was wondering do you have a story for us today? Shadow: Why, Certainly, Bear. Let me see, Here's a story with a twist. Bear: Ooh, let's watch. (glitter shines) Shadow- (narrating) The North Wind doth Blow *A cloud blows wind as the trees and the house are blown* Shadow- (narrating) And we should have snow and what will the robin do then? *talking* Poor thing. (Continues reading) He'll sit in the barn and to keep himself warm and hide his head under his wing *talking again* Poor thing! Robin- No way! I'm going ice skating! *shows the ice skating shoes* (Grunts). Yahoo! Hey, look at me! Quadruple Lutz. Yoo! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. North Wind Doth Blow. Ojo's Cap / At the Otter Pond (Cut to: Bedroom) You're growing out of all the things you wore You're gettin' so much bigger than before I can't call you "Little Ojo" anymore You mean a nickname can change? Sure! You're learning how to do a lot on your own Soon I'll reach the bathroom sink all alone Then look in the mirror, see how much you've grown That's funny, I still feel the same You are mostly, Everyone changes, everybody grows Like changing your mind Or changing your changes Everyone changes, that's how it goes What'll be changing next? Who knows? Everyone changes, everybody grows I use to like these, but now I like those Everyone changes Well then, here goes What'll be changing next? Who knows What'll be changing next? Who knows? (Cut to: The Otter Pond at the party) Luna tells Bear about the day of changes / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Luna: I'd love to, Bear. And I won't Change a word. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: By the way, Be sure to come-- Doc Hogg: Oh, there you are, Bear. Bear: I-I-I-- (groans in frustration, turns to audience) I'll see you soon. Bye. Coming, Doc!Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts